Manny MUA
Manny MUA, '''nicknamed ''The Record Producer, ''was invited by Joey Graceffa to save the Town of Everlock. He arrived with fellow guests Teala Dunn and Colleen Ballinger. He is eventually voted into The Strong Man Challenge against Matthew Patrick, beating him by one point and becoming the new strong man. Manny is later one of the only, if not the only person not to physically help kill Colleen Ballinger when she was voted into The Maiden of Madness, despite voting for her. He receives a hug from Matt after he is resurrected, showing there’s no hard feelings between them after Matt’s death. Later that episode, he is voted to take on The Funhouse Challenge alongside his best friend, Nikita Dragun. This makes both of them furious, promising revenge for being voted for. Manny loses to Nikita, only to find out that he is safe and that whoever voted for Nikita would be killed, that person being Safiya Nygaard. He and Nikita get into an argument with Matt, as Safiya was one of his best friends, though it’s mostly Nikita who does the arguing while Manny typically just backs her up. He is later cursed and forced to participate in The Cursed Challenge, coming in 3rd out of 4th place, beating only Rosanna Pansino, sadly watching her be killed by The Witches. The episode after that he is yet again voted in against Nikita. He swears he won’t lose to her again, but fails to keep his word as Nikita wins the challenge, being given the choice to kill herself or kill him. Manny begs Nikita not to shoot him, Nikita tells Manny she loves him, and shoots him six times. Sometime after this, his soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. His soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen. Role '''Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Manny arrives to Everlock on a van along with Colleen Ballinger and Teala Dunn. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Manny joins the team that heads to the tent. Later he votes for Roi, and isn’t voted into the challenge of the episode. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Manny is one of the team leaders for the finger search. He chooses Nikita, Joey, and Colleen to be his teammates. His team wins and gains immunity from voting. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Manny proved himself to be the strongest person in the group. Later on he beats Matt in the Strong Man Challenge, resulting in Matthew Patrick's death. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls He votes for Colleen to go into the Maiden of Madness after she changes her mind about Joey, afraid that she could turn on him if it was necessary to her. Episode 7 - Funhouse Manny loses to Nikita in the challenge but lives due to a plot twist, killing Safiya instead. He and Nikita weren't really sympathetic about her death, however, angry about being voted into the challenge and potentially dying. They were both sad about losing Safiya, though their anger clouded their emotions. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches Manny was cursed at the Pump Station which meant he became part of the Cursed Challenge. He managed to slip through before Rosanna was finished. He was devastated when Rosanna lost the challenge and was killed. This shows that despite Ro voting him into the challenge the previous episode, he still viewed her as a valued friend. Episode 9 - Control Issues Both Manny and Nikita were voted into the challenge by themselves. In the end, Manny lost the challenge, and Nikita was given the option to either shoot herself, or shoot Manny to claim the last ring for the control collar, and he was shot. Nikita was shaken over her best friend's death. Season 4 Episode 1- Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Manny can be seen in The Collector's jar of souls. Voting History Thumbnails 3x1.jpg|Manny Mua alongside Joey Graceffa and Colleen Ballinger for the Thumbnail for Episode 1 The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Dh1_MKmUEAEVWVp.jpg|Manny Mua alongside Rosanna Pansino and Joey Graceffa for the Thumbnail for Episode 5 Strong Like A Demon Funhousethumb.jpg|Manny Mua alongside Willy and Nikita Dragun for the Thumbnail for Episode 7 Funhouse Escape_the_night_s3e9.jpg|Manny Mua alongside Demon Dog and Nikita Dragun for the Thumbnail for Episode 9 Control Issues 3x11.jpg|Manny Mua alongside Colleen Ballinger, Joey Graceffa, Nikita Dragun and Matthew Patrick for the Episode 11 Behind the Town Gallery The Record Producer.JPG Manny Mua.png Mannyenters.png badhosting.jpg possessedManny.jpg Manny MUA (Shot by Nikita 6 Times).jpeg A069C926-88DC-4E33-A3B8-40A86478F18E.png|Manny’s soul being kept to be feasted upon by The Collector. FunHouseEp9Manny.PNG Quotes Season 3 * "You know I've had a tapeworm in me I've had things live in me it's not that bad" * "Cause I'm the strongest bitch here." * "Matt I've loved you since the beginning but this is a literal fight to the death" * "Matt, where the hell did this strength come from?" * "You're not gonna shoot me, you're not gonna shoot me" (last words) * "Bitch choose one and stick to it." - Funhouse (Episode) * gasp* "Don't look at me! I'm one of the girls!" -Behind the Town Trivia *Some fans say that this death is one of the most sad ones yet. *He has said that if Matthew Patrick wasn’t married, he would want to date him. *Manny has won as many challenges as he has lost. *Manny's full name is Manny Gutierrez, but he goes by Manny MUA professionally. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Cast Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Final Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Eighth Victims Category:Season 4 Category:Guest Category:Season 3 Guest Category:Soul Free